mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud Kicker/Gallery
Season One Friendship is Magic, Part 1 Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png The Ticket Master Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Applebuck Season Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Cloud Kicker drooling for a muffin... Not knowing what will happen next. Griffon the Brush Off Cloud_Kicker_weird_face_S1E05.png|Cloud Kicker making a strange face. Meanie.png|She's not pleased with Gilda. Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png|Ow, Spike! That's too tight! Boast Busters Rarity suprised also S1E6.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png|Cloud Kicker can be seen at the far left Winter Wrap Up All three teams singing S1E11.png|Whoah, there are two Cloud Kickers! AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Fluttershy Rainbow STOP.png|The pegasi in a disappointed mood. Fall Weather Friends Tired ponies S1E13.png|Pooped out alongside Dizzy Twister and Berry Pu—hold on! Why does she have wings? Suited For Success S01E14 HoityToity EverythingButTheSink.png BonBonLyraCloudKicker.png|Cloud Kicker with Lyra and BonBon to her right. They don't seem very impressed. CloudKicker-bleck.png|Cloud Kicker is quite disgusted by what she sees. Sonic Rainboom City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Cloud Kicker in Cloudsdale. The Show Stoppers Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png Green Isn't Your Color S1E20 Displeased audience.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity4 S01E22.png|Cherry Berry, Twinkle, Cloud Kicker, and Medley see Rarity walk off. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|Just what is she doing? Are you okay S01E23.png Season Two Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Cloud Kicker in a pony pile. Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png|Cloud Kicker in her witch costume. Luna Cape S2E4.png Cloud Kicker freaking out at Luna S2E4.png|Cloud Kicker Shrieks. Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png|Cloud Kicker bowing down before Princess Luna. S2E04_Ponies_cheer_for_Luna.png S2E04_Luna_%27call_me_Luna%27.png S2E04_Ponies_backing_up_from_Luna_2.png S2E04_Ponies_scared_by_the_toy_spider.png S2E04_Zapping_toy_spider.png S2E04_Ponies_scared_by_the_spider.png Sisterhooves Social Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png|Lining Up Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png| 18-backgroundponieswithderpy-S2E5.png|Wait... Wasn't she racing? The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|Hanging upside down? Isn't that something reserved for Pinkie? The Mysterious Mare Do Well Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|Cloud Kicker, right behind Merry May. DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Hearth's Warming Eve Pegasus ponies S2E11.png|Cloud Kicker, Medley, and "Papermoon" representing the pegasi Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Improvised food S2E11.png|Quite far, but she's behind the helmet. Walking to the grand summit S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png|Cloud Kicker flies above the crowd. Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png|Jumping with Granny Smith Embarassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Talking with Shoeshine The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset2 S02E15.png|Cloud Kicker, behind Cherry Berry and Rainbow Dash. Amethyst Medley Cloud S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png WinglessCloudKickerDancing.png|Wingless Cloud Kicker dances beside Lyra and BonBon Putting Your Hoof Down Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Fluttershy scared S02E19.png|CK and Parasol. Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png|Two clones of Cloud Kicker. It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png|With Cloud Kicker front and center, Twilight Sparkle enlists "everypony else" to help disaster-proof Ponyville. Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight that you! S2E22.png CloudKickerListensToRD.png|Cloud Kicker listens to Rainbow Dash's pep talk CloudKickerImpersonator.png|Congrats squirrel, you're the new Cloud Kicker. Pegasi cheering S2E22.png SuperHappyBackgroundPony S02E22.png|Close up of previous image. CloudKickerConcernedOverSwimmers.png|Concerned about flailing swimmer CloudKickerVictoryHoofStomp.png|Celebrating with a victory hoof stomp Category:Character gallery pages